I Defy You
by CoffeeKris
Summary: UPDATED! It's been 8 years since Sarah went through the labyrinth and magic is once again about to invade her life. This time, through her best friend. But who says either one of them intend to go down without a fight? Rated for language!
1. The Start

**Kris: Dang it. I told myself I would not load another story until I was completely finished it. This isn't the story I was originally going to post, that one has hit a tremendous road block. **

**Jarek: She wrote herself into a corner.**

**Kris: Shut it Jarek! You're the worst muse ever.**

**Jarek: You love that I'm your muse. Admit it. [he winks at her]**

**Kris: I admit nothing. Anywho, this popped into my head and it needed to be written but I think I'm going to need reader opinion to get it to go where I want it to go. Jarek, do the disclaimer!**

**Jareth: [clears his throat] Hear me, Hear me. Kris does not own Labyrinth or it's characters. She does however own the OC's and a lacy little bit of- [Kris slaps a hand over his mouth] **

* * *

It was dark and the trees seemed to leer at her as she ran through the forest. She knew he was behind her and she knew no matter how hard she ran, he'd catch her. She wasn't afraid, she knew he wouldn't hurt her if he caught her, but she refused to be caught. The idea of it was terrifying and too much of her snarled at the idea to let it happen. She could feel his thoughts caressing her.

_I will make you mine._

She sent a thought back with a snarl.

_You'll try_.

Ducking a low tree branch she hiked up the skirt of the off-white cotton dress she wore, her bare feet squishing through the cold mud of the forest floor. She nearly slipped, but quickly regained her footing to leap over a fallen log. He was closer now, she could feel it, taste his nearness in the air. She could feel his certainty that he would catch her and she knew that he could and would but only if she let him. She tossed another thought at him.

_You're a smug, arrogant bastard and I won't let you have me._

She could feel his laughter.

_What makes you think I don't already?_

}{

}{

}{

}{

}{

Sarah sat at the bar patiently waiting for Rose to finish her shift. The tall honey blonde was currently juggling a few bottles while she filled the drink order she'd been working on. She did a few fancy bottle tricks and finished to the amused applause from her customers and a fairly decent tip. She quickly scurried down to Sarah's end of the bar.

"I'm so sorry about making you wait Sar. If you want you can go home and I'll just grab a cab when I finish up."

Sarah shook her head with a smile.

"No, it's ok Rose. Not your fault Kenny called in sick again."

Rose's large grey blue eyes rolled in irritation.

"I swear I'll kick his ass if he does it again. Not that I don't love the extra hours, but a girl's gotta have a life too."

She smiled at Sarah and went off to take another drink order. Sarah swirled the straw in her soda and looked around the bar. It was busier than usual; a product of end of term. Everyone who had finished their exams was celebrating and some were celebrating before exams. She watched in amusement as a group of guys she recognized from her philosophy course played quarters for drinks. She shook her head in amusement and turned back to the bar, she'd just finished her soda when an arm crept around her.

"Hey good looking. Can I buy you a drink?"

Sarah shrugged the arm off her scooted the other direction a bit, glancing at the guy who'd moved next to her.

"No thanks,"

He mock frowned. The expression ridiculous on his otherwise handsome face.

"Awww, come one. Just one little drink."

She shook her head, he might have been handsome but he definitely creeped her out.

"Sorry. Not interested."

He moved to put his arm around her again.

"Come on, just give me a chance."

Sarah shrugged him off again just as he jumped back with a yelp. She grinned as she noticed Rose holding a water nozzle from the bar. He looked at the bartender angrily.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

Rose regarded him evenly.

"The lady said no and you weren't listening."

He glared at her.

"You bitch, I'm fucking soaked!"

She shook her head.

"No you're not, but keep it up and I'll freely introduce your head to our lovely toilets. Do yourself a favour buddy, back off and sober up. Now scat."

"You-" he was cut off as Rose sprayed him with water again.

"Scat!" she punctuated the sentiment with another spray of water until he finally walked off. She grabbed the walkie-talkie at her hip and gave the man's description to one of the bouncers before tossing her things on the counter behind the bar. She grinned at Sarah.

"Emily just got here, so I'm free. Ready to go?"

Sarah nodded and the two walked to her car.

"You know you're gonna get your ass kicked doing crap like that, Rose."

Rose laughed.

"That's only if they can catch me."

Sarah unlocked the doors to the car.

"Won't your boss be pissed about what you did to that guy?"

Rose smiled.

"Nah, Gary would never fire me. He's too secretly in love with me to fire me."

Sarah cocked an eyebrow.

"I thought Gary was gay."

"Yeah, he is. Hence why it's a secret. He's still in the closet about being in love with me."

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"You're insane."

"Yeah, I know."

}{

}{

}{  
}{

Jareth tapped his riding crop on his boot impatiently, thinking. He turned and looked at the doors to the throne room just as Carlisle entered. The black haired man grinned at Jareth before mockingly sweeping a low bow.

"Your Majesty,"

Jareth rolled his eyes.

"You are an idiot, cousin."

Carlisle straightened up and smirked.

"Really? I'm surprised you've found it in your cold stone heart to trust an idiot such as myself to helping you in your hunt."

Jareth frowned slightly.

"And how is the hunt going?"

Carlisle shrugged.

"I might be more inclined to tell you once we were both seated with a glass of something sparkling."

With a sigh of impatience, Jareth waved a hand and the two men were seated in his library, a glass of wine on low table between them. He gave his cousin a pointed look and picked up his glass of wine before leaning back in his chair. Carlisle did the same and smiled.

"Now then, the hunt. It goes slowly, but that's to be expected. It will take patience, Jareth."

Jareth frowned.

"I've been patient Carlisle; for eight years, I've been patient. I can't help but think that you are delaying your duties in this mission."

Carlisle shrugged.

"Perhaps I've been ever so slightly…distracted by my enjoyment of the thing. Never the less, in order for your plan to work we need to be patient. Patience is a virtue."

Jareth grinned at his cousin.

"When, dear cousin, have you ever known me to be virtuous?"

}{

}{

}{  
}{

Sarah hummed softly to herself as she made lunch. She looked at the clock and frowned. Rose was almost always awake before her and never slept past noon, but it was nearly one o'clock and Rose had yet to wake up. It had been like this for days and Sarah was beginning to get worried. Moving to Rose's room she knocked on the door and hearing no answer, opened it to see Rose sprawled across her bed.

"Rose, wake-up. It's almost one."

She didn't stir, so Sarah moved closer.

"Rose?"

Sarah reached out a hand and gently shook her roommate. Rose leapt up from the bed, her eyes wide and wild.

"Fucking ravens!"

Sarah jumped back and Rose looked around her quickly, breathing heavily. She saw Sarah and visibly relaxed, breathing more slowly.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded.

"Sorry Sarah, didn't mean to scare you."

Sarah nodded.

"Fucking ravens?"

Rose frowned.

"Nightmare," she glanced at her clock "Or daymare, I guess."

Sarah nodded.

"I made some lunch, would you like some?"

Rose shook her head.

"Nah, but I'd kill for a cup of tea."

}{

}{

}{  
}{

Ducking a low tree branch she hiked up the skirt of the off-white cotton dress she wore, her bare feet squishing through the cold mud of the forest floor. She nearly slipped, but quickly regained her footing to leap over a fallen log. He was closer now, she could feel it, taste his nearness in the air. She could feel his certainty that he would catch her and she knew that he could and would but only if she let him. She tossed another thought at him.

_You're a smug, arrogant bastard and I won't let you have me._

She could feel his laughter.

_What makes you think I don't already?_

She scowled.

_What makes you think you do?_

His amusement bothered her.

_Sweetling we both know I could easily catch you._

She contemplated denying it but decided denial was useless.

_Maybe so but not without a hell of a fight. If you can so easily catch me, why don't you?_

He was delighted at her question.

_Why do you think?_

A large raven flew behind her.

}{

}{

}{

}{  
}{

* * *

**Kris: So what do you think? Suspense? Good? Yes, no, yes, no, yes, no....I should buy a boat!**

**Jarek: [smirks] I think it was lovely darling.**

**Kris: [rolls eyes] I could fingerpaint the word 'refuse' and you'd say it was lovely for your own twisted designs.**

**Jareth: I for one didn't like it. I'm barely in the thing and I can't even control my cousin?**

**Kris: Who cares what you think Sir Leggings of Codpiece?**

**Jareth: [glares] I thought we'd gotten past this ridiculousness.**

**Kris: Never!**

**Jarek: [slips an arm around Kris] You're so lovely when you're bantering. You'd be even more lovely-**

**Kris: NO! Do not finish that sentence if you value your life! Readers, review! And please ignore tall perverted and brunnette and tights wearring blonde and sulky here. **


	2. Something's Rotten in Denmark

Jareth watched the dream his cousin had spun, Carlisle certainly seemed to have the girl on the run. For eight years Jareth had tried to find a way to bring Sarah Williams back to him, but bound by the damned power of her departing words he'd been unable. He'd tried to break into the dreams of her previous roommates, friends, boyfriends, anyone she'd been close to. Unfortunately none of them believed in his world and most either dismissed their dreams as stress or simply forgot them.

He'd been delighted when he'd found that the girl Rose was open to influence; so he had called on Carlisle. Though he was well skilled in dream shaping, Carlisle was a master at it and Jareth wasn't taking any chances with what might be his only watched Carlisle taunt the girl and could sense the girl's quick fired thought patterns. Carlisle was definitely a master dream weaver but the girl seemed very aware, something that apparently entranced Carlisle. Jareth sighed and hoped his cousin would concentrate on the plan and not on the quick footed mortal attempting to evade him.

}{

}{

}{

}{

}{

Her feet were muddy. They were always muddy in the dream and it made the debris on the forest floor stick to her feet. It was the same every night. Duck the tree branch, hike up the skirt of her off-white cotton dress, nearly slip, regain her footing, run, run, run. Banter with the arrogant male presence that chased her, the raven flies beside her. Same dream, every night, and every time the dream grew larger and she slept later.

There were ravens everywhere. She turned swiftly around a corner and tumbled down a hill she hadn't seen. She landed by a small stream and quickly picked up a few stones before leaping to her feet and continuing to run.

_I do hope you realize that Ravens are really fucking creepy and by extension you are really fucking creepy._

She was satisfied to feel a bit of indignation from him.

_They're really a majestic bird, and many cultures think them good spirits._

She turned and tossed a few stones towards the raven closest to her and continued to run.

_Some cultures think cows are majestic; I think they taste delicious with a little steak sauce. _

She slammed into some invisible obstacle and felt him wrap himself around her. He held on arm around her hips, one around her arms and she could feel what must have been a beard as he rested his chin on her shoulder. She couldn't move.

_You really shouldn't be so contrary, sweetling. It makes me forget everything I should be doing._

If she could have moved she would have kicked him, head butted him, anything. She growled at him with her thoughts.

_Leave me alone!_

She could feel him grin.

_For tonight, I think that's just the thing._

Suddenly he was gone and she was in a pit, it was muddy and bugs crawled along the walls, there were worms at her feet. She was trapped and decidedly not happy about it.

}{

}{

}{

}{

}{

}{

"Hey Jake," Sarah greeted the big bouncer as she walked to the bar Rose worked at. The burly man grinned at her.

"Hey Sarah. You're early, Rose doesn't get off for another hour or so."

Sarah shrugged.

"My last class of the day let out early, I figured there was no point going home when I was just going to come back and get Rose later anyway."

He nodded.

"Makes sense." The walkie-talkie at his hip shrieked and he unhooked it. "Jake here."

"Hey Jake, I've got trouble maker in here, I'm going to escort him outside. Grab a cab for me, will ya?"

"I'm on it Steve." He returned the walkie-talkie to his hip. "Later Sarah. Duty calls."

"Later Jake." She quickly slipped inside and moved to a booth to wait for Rose's shift to end. She was halfway through the biography of Grace Slick and an order of nachos when she heard Rose's boss Gary call her name. She looked up with a smile.

"Hey Gary, what's up?"

The tall, thin, redhead sighed.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

He sat down across from her and stole a nacho.

"What do you mean?"

He leaned forward putting his weight on his elbows.

"Rose break up with a boyfriend? Stress with school? Are you two fighting? Is it…that time of the month?" He spoke the last suggestion with a look of honest fear.

Sarah shook her head, confused.

"Uh, no not to my knowledge. Why?"

He held up a finger as he chewed upon another stolen nacho.

"I've never seen Rose like this before. She's getting drink orders wrong, she's all flustered, and she's skittish. I'm worried about her."

Sarah frowned, thinking about the strange way Rose had been acting last week and apparently it was still getting worse. It seemed Rose was always sleeping at home so they hadn't spoken too much…

"She hasn't been sleeping right the past week or so, it's probably just messing up her mind a bit."

Gary looked relieved.

"Oh, that's a relief then. You know, if that's the case it's probably just stress…maybe I should give her a couple days off."

He glanced over at the bar to see some guy spit in the drink Rose just handed him and push it back towards her. She merely emptied the drink over the guy's head and walked away. Gary frowned.

"Did you see that? She didn't yell at him! She didn't say anything!"

Sarah was shocked. For Rose that was a severe under reaction. Gary rubbed the back of his neck with a hand.

"Maybe I should give her a week off."

}{

}{

}{

}{

Sarah handed Rose a cup of tea and frowned at her.

"Are you ok? You seem…not yourself."

Rose nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just…having some weird stuff bugging me lately. Don't worry about it."

Sarah looked at her closely.

"You're sure?"

Rose nodded and wracked her brain for a different subject.

"Yep. Hey, isn't Budder's birthday coming up?"

Sarah slapped a hand to her face.

"Crap! I totally forgot about Toby's birthday…I was going to go get him something but then I just forgot with end of term coming up and everything."

Rose shrugged.

"Relax, we'll go shopping for him tomorrow. What are you going to get him?"

Sarah sighed.

"No idea. Whatever a nine year old boy would like I hope."

"So something that stinks, makes a fart sound, is a reproduction of something disgusting and/or represents a car."

Sarah frowned.

"What do you think he'd do if I got him a book?"

"Not be happy about it until his mother chastised him and then he'd pretend to like it and thank you for it anyway."

Sarah quirked an eyebrow.

"Since when can you see into the future?"

"Since I have a ton of little cousins and that's exactly how Jamie reacted when I got him a book. I still don't see what the problem was; it was a book of fart jokes! His mother didn't even appreciate that I'd gotten him a book."

Sarah laughed.

"Well she probably wasn't happy that if he read it he'd run around making fart jokes,"

Rose shook her head.

"Nah, she figured he'd never crack it open. She was mad cause her husband read it and started telling fart jokes at get togethers."

Sarah nodded with a grin.

"I can see her point."

Rose huffed.

"I still don't. I don't even like fart jokes and I found some of them hilarious. Anyway, it's late. I'm off to bed. G'night. "

"Night,"

Sarah watched Rose head off for her room with an oddly determined pace. She wasn't sure what was going on with her friend, but she was worried and under the impression there was something she was missing. Something important. She just didn't know what.

* * *

**Kris: There we go, another chapter. Yay! Celebration dance! [dances]**

Jareth: What the bloody hell song is this?

Jarek: [smirks] It's The Combine Harvester song by the Wurzels.  
**  
Jareth: [makes a face of disgust] It's the worst song I've ever heard.**

Jarek: [wiggles eyebrows at Kris] I've got a brand new combine harvester and I'll give you the key, come on now let's get together in perfect harmony!

Kris: [rolls her eyes] You're an idiot.

Jareth: [raises eyebrow] This coming from the girl dancing to a song about a combine harvester.

Jarek: [glares] You dare insult my lady? I shall fight thee, curr!

Kris: You two, shut up and get the readers to review or I write a slash story between the two of you.

Jarek: [winks at Jareth] Hey sexy!

Jareth: [looks at readers pleadingly] Please review...[glances back at Jarek who winks at him again] I beg of you.


	3. Birthday Gifts and Deals

Sarah looked through the variety shop that she and Rose had entered. It was the fifth store they had gone through and she was still having trouble deciding what to get for Toby for his birthday. She was trying to remember the name of the baseball player Toby was always talking about when Rose called her name and tossed something at her; on reflex she caught it and looked up with a grimace.

"Rubber vomit?"

Rose shrugged.

"It's gross, he's a boy; I think he'll like it."

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I think I can do better than rubber vomit."

She looked around the shop trying desperately to find the perfect gift. She'd already gotten him a book on mummies but she wanted to give him something he'd really love. She'd almost given up hope when she spotted it. A gift any nine year old boy would love. She picked it up with a smile and Rose wandered over to see what she'd found. She laughed.

"You're going to get him a fart machine?"

Sarah nodded, still grinning.

"Karen and Robert are going to kill you and river dance on your grave with Michael Flatly,"

Sarah laughed.

"It's perfect,"

Rose shook her head.

"I give my cousin a book of fart jokes and you mock me for it, yet you're giving your brother a fart machine? That is both hypocritical and mischievous."

Sarah shrugged.

"I can't help being somewhat mischievous, it's just in my nature."

Rose shook her head.

"Ok, your funeral…but I warn you that river dance is contagious and I will most likely join in the dancing; not because I don't love you but because I can't help it, it's in my nature."

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"And what are you getting my dear little brother?"

Rose held up the rubber vomit and Sarah grimaced.

"You can't be serious."

"I am! He'll love it."

They moved to the cash and Sarah shook her head.

"That's so not fair. You could give Toby a rock and he'd treasure it forever because it came from you. He's got the biggest crush on you, I don't understand it."

Rose shrugged.

"What do you expect? He has good taste. After all I am gorgeous and I visit almost every time you do." She batted her eyes at Sarah. "I'll even let you be my maid of honour at our wedding and you can be my sister-in-law."Sarah made a face.

"Gross, Rose."

Rose winked at her.

"What can I say? I'm a cougar in training.""Maybe, but you're an idiot in practice."

"I love you too."

}{

}{

}{

It was driving her crazy. Sarah knew she should really be paying attention to what her professor was saying, unfortunately she couldn't keep her mind from straying to Rose's strange behaviour. On the drive home from the mall a big black bird had flown near the car and Rose had jumped and scared the daylights out of Sarah.

She just couldn't figure out what it was that was bothering Rose. She looked down at her empty notebook as the professor droned on and decided since there was no point bothering to try and keep her mind on the lecture, she might as well try to figure it all out.

_Ok. So un-Rose-like things she's been doing. Sleeping past noon, freaking out every time she sees a bird, walking around in a daze half the time, acting as though she expects someone to pop up behind her._

Sarah bit the end of her pen and re-read the list she'd just written. It looked like Rose was afraid of something but what was a mystery. She looked at the list again, hoping for something to click. She wasn't sure, but she was under the impression that Rose was still having nightmares; she added it to the list.

_Sleeping a lot, irrational sudden fear of birds, dazed state, paranoia, nightmares…come on Sarah, think! There's got to be some connection, something you're not seeing. _

She stared at the list and wracked her brain, absently doodling on her paper.

_It makes no sense._

She re-read the list, hoping something would jump out at her.

_Irrational fear of birds…when did that start. Hell, Rose used to shake her head at me for being creeped out by owls. Course, who wouldn't be creeped out by owls if they'd ever had seen one turn…Shit._

}{

}{

}{

"Cousin, I have been thinking."

Jareth looked up from the book he was reading and narrowed his eyes at Carlisle.

"That's never a good thing. What exactly were you thinking about?"

Carlisle sat in an armchair across from Jareth and regarded him seriously.

"I want the girl as my payment."

Jareth scowled.

"That was not part of the initial agreement, what makes you think I'll change it now?"

Carlisle gave a dismissive gesture.

"It doesn't cost you anything to give me the girl. In fact, I'll take her in the place of our previous agreement of my payment."

Jareth thought it over for a moment.

"It makes my situation with Sarah more difficult and besides that I've got no claim on the girl. I'm not in the habit of stealing random mortals, Carlisle."

Carlisle frowned.

"You steal mortals all the time."

Jareth scowled.

"Not ones that aren't wished away. Taking the girl simply because you fancy the idea of a new toy to play with is more trouble than it's worth, Carlisle. I suggest you be content with our current agreement of payment and forget it."

Carlisle sighed and got up to leave the room.

"I'll take that as your answer for now,"

}{

}{

}{

She was in the mud pit with the bugs for the seventh night in a row. Apparently _he _had decided to leave her there for whatever reason. She glared up at the top of the pit.

_You just going to leave me in this hole all night, again?_

She knew he could hear her. A raven flew overhead and she scowled at it.

_What's the matter sweetling? I thought you'd like a break from running._

She rolled her eyes and sat down, ignoring the cold of the mud. Mud, there was always mud. She knew he was still there, but she'd be damned if she was going to give him the satisfaction of asking him to let her out of the pit. She picked up a gob of mud and flung it at the wall, imagining her invisible opponent being the recipient of the gob.

_Tut, tut. Intending to torment me with your silence?_

She frowned but refused to speak.

_Now sweetling, if you really want me to let you out of this muddy old pit, all you have to do is ask. I must be very cold down there._

She gritted her teeth, but a tear made it's way out of her eye. She was cold. Cold, tired, and every day when she awoke her bones would ache from the night's activities. She felt like she was falling apart.

He spoke to her with gentle concern.

_So much pain you're in. I can take all the pain away from you, all you need to do is let me catch you. Give into me._

She shuddered out a breath.

_No._

She could feel him beside her, she could catch a glimpse of dark hair but refused to turn and look at him.

_Listen to me. All you need to do is say three simple little words. Just say 'I am yours' and I promise you, you will never need run again._

She shook her head violently.

_NO!_

He sighed.

_My, you are a contrary thing. How many times must we replay this scene? Every night you follow your same path, you use your same words, even though you know the results. You're not very good at playing these game, sweetling. Why don't you just let me catch you?_

She closed her eyes and leant against the wall of the pit.

_Why don't you just fuck off?_

She felt his smug departure and sighed. She was definitely going to be stuck in the pit all night.

}{

}{

}{

Sarah watched Rose carefully as they drove to see her parents and Toby. The more she thought about it, the more she wondered what it was about Rose she was missing. Had Rose ever wished a sibling away? It was possible. As far as Sarah knew, Rose was an only child. Though Sarah supposed if Rose hadn't won the child back, it was possible that the world would forget her sibling had ever existed. If Rose had wished away a sibling, it wouldn't explain why she was only acting differently now. Besides, the Goblin King was an owl, not a raven. Still, Sarah couldn't help but feel that whatever was bothering Rose was not so different from her own experience in the Underground. She wasn't sure why, but Sarah had a bad feeling that whatever was going on was decidedly not good.

They pulled up to Sarah's old home and her contemplation of Rose's situation was immediately forgotten as Toby ran out of the house excitedly.

"Sarah!"

She smiled and grabbed him in a hug, he squirmed trying to get away and she laughed.

"Happy Birthday Toby!"

Rose leant on the car and smiled over at Sarah's iron grip of a hug on the squirming boy.

"Awww, look at the sibling love!"

Toby made a face.

"Ewwwwwwwwww, I don't love Sarah!"

Sarah mock pouted.

"Awwww, but I love you!"

She made to give him a kiss on the cheek but he managed to break free and run into the house. They grabbed their bags and Sarah noticed Rose sway a little.

"You ok, Rose?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy. Come on, the sooner we get these things in the house, the sooner I get to sink my teethe into one of your dad's steaks."

}{

}{

}{

"They're at her parents home now. The residual magic left in that house will make it easier for us to cross the veil, which means that you need to finish your hunt. No more diversions Carlisle, I expect you to have your prey do her job and I expect to have Sarah Williams back here."

Jareth glared at his cousin. He knew Carlisle could easily have ended his hunt weeks ago and was becoming impatient. Carlisle nodded.

"It will be done, cousin. However, I still want the girl as payment. You want to win your mortal's heart, fine. But did it occur to you that having one of her own here might be an asset to you?"

Jareth frowned.

"Knowing Sarah, it would be more of a hindrance than an asset. She would blame me for her friend being here in the first place."

"Jareth, either I get my girl or you don't get yours."

Jareth scowled at him.

"We have an agreement and besides that, need I remind you I am king? You will do as I command."

"To hell with the agreement! You may be king, cousin, but not my king. I am here as a favour to you because I respect you and as you are my cousin I do bear a certain love for you, but I want my girl."

Jareth regarded Carlisle suspiciously.

"Why are you so set on this?"

Carlisle shrugged and let out a sigh.

"She's contrary. Defiant to the point of endangering herself and I can't help but be charmed by it."

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose, exasperated. He knew what had drawn Carlisle to his prey was the same thing that had drawn Jareth to Sarah. He understood his cousin's point all too well.

"Very well. You may have the girl, providing you succeed in bringing me mine."

Carlisle grinned.

"Agreed."

}{

}{

}{

* * *

**Kris: Sorry for the delay. I was at my folk's house for the holidays and was away from my own computer. But I'm back now and intend to have a new chapter up next week.**

**Jarek: The road to angry reviewers is paved in good intentions.**

**Kris: (rolls eyes) What are you a forturne cookie? (looks around suspiciously) Where's Jareth anyway?**

**Jarek: I have no idea. (wistles innocently)**

**Kris: (sighs) What'd you do to him? (hears angry yell and watches Jarek run off)**

**Jareth: YOU CRETIN! I WILL DROWN YOU IN THE BOG OF ETERNAL STENCH FOR THIS! (runs by covered in duct tape)**

**Kris:...yeah, not gonna ask. Please review.**


	4. Of Nightmares

Sarah finished brushing her teeth and regarded herself in the mirror. It always felt strange to visit home again now that she was grown and living on her own. She felt out of place now, like she no longer was an integral part of the puzzle. Walking around her childhood home was a lot like having double vision; the memories she had of her past here versus the reality of what it was like now. She inwardly scoffed at herself for thinking so much and headed to her room where Rose was already asleep on an air mattress; failing to notice the white owl outside her window that watched the two women intently.

}{

}{

She was exhausted, cold, tired and worn. The bugs in the pit were always biting her, the mud was cold and she was exhausted from running the same path every night only to return to the pit. It was getting hard to refuse _his _offers to take away the pain, but she was determined to be strong. Nevertheless, _he _was becoming more persistent. She was curled up against the wall of the pit, shivering, the same way he'd last left her. She could feel it when he came to her and could glance him out of the corner of her eye, but she refused to look at him; she knew this bothered him and it was an easy bit of defiance to maintain.

_Sweetling._

She felt him wrap his arms around her and she turned her head away from him, determined not to look at him.

_Aren't you tired of this entire charade? Aren't you cold, weary and worn?_

The pit around them melted and suddenly she found herself clean, warm and wrapped in a feather down comforter in front of a warm fire. His head leant against the side of hers and he whispered into her ear.

_Things could be so much more lovely for you, lovely. All you need to do is whisper those three little words we've talked about and I promise you will never be cold, weary and worn again. What say you? What say you, my charmingly defiant Rose?_

She was silent, revelling in the momentary warmth she had been granted. It was tempting, oh so very tempting to give into him, she was tired…but somewhere inside of her she knew two things. She knew that something more was going on than what she was aware of and she knew that if she refused him, she would only suffer more. So she said the only thing she could say.

_No._

It was less than a second before all the warmth and comfort that had surrounded her was gone and she found herself flying through the air, hurtling down towards the pit she had spent so many of her nights. She slammed to the bottom of the pit in an instant, fairly imbedded in the mud. Left there, for the rest of the night to wonder how the fall hadn't killed her and why she almost wished it had.

}{

}{

Sarah sat at the kitchen table sipping a mug of coffee and catching up on the town gossip with her father. Robert poured himself another cup of what he called 'liquid life' and shook his head with a smile.

"I swear it's true."

Sarah rolled here eyes.

"You're telling me that you really believe a rumour that outlandish just because Jimmy Clark told you?"

Robert feigned being insulted.

"I'll have you know that Jimmy Clark is a most trustworthy source of information."

Sarah laughed.

"Dad, Jimmy told me that his garden gnomes were tampered with by the government to monitor his actions."

Robert shrugged.

"You never know. The government has been known to monitor people's actions."

"Why would the government want to monitor Jimmy's actions? He's a retired librarian!"

Robert mock sighed.

"Dangerous things books. First people read them and then start getting…ideas."

Sarah fought not to wince. They both heard the stairs squeak and Robert grinned.

"Sounds like Rose has woken up." He turned towards the door. "Morning sleeping beauty."

Rose slowly staggered to the doorway and leant on it.

" Morning Mr. Williams."

Her voice was rough and low, she yawned and Sarah quickly took in her appearance. The tall honey blonde looked ragged, her hair was messy and slightly greasy, there were dark rings around her dulled eyes and every movement was made cautiously as though it caused a great deal of pain. Robert apparently also noticed this. He frowned.

"You're looking pretty pale there, Rose. Are you feeling alright?"

"Mmmhmm. Where's budders and Mrs. Williams?"

Sarah shared a glance with her father before responding.

"They went out to pick out a couple movies to watch tonight. Are you sure you're alright? You look like you're about to fall down."

Rose took a deep breath and winced.

"Actually, I think I should go lay back down. Must be tired from the trip or something."

Sarah watched as Rose slowly made her way back upstairs. She turned to her father with a frown.

"It's not just the trip, Dad. I'm worried about her, she's been like this for weeks."

Robert frowned.

"That's not good. Has she seen a doctor?"

Sarah shook her head.

"I've suggested it a couple times, but she just brushes it off."

Robert sighed.

"I don't know what to tell you, Sarah. People can be stubborn sometimes, all you can do is try and keep an eye on her. If she gets any worse I'd say toss her in the car and take her to the hospital."

}{

}{

Curling back up in the covers, Rose shuddered. She felt like she was falling apart and it terrified her. Big black ravens and crows seemed to be everywhere she went she got the distinct feeling they were watching her. She felt stripped of her sanity, her privacy and she wasn't sure how much more of it she could take. She buried her face in the pillow and cried.

}{

}{

Toby was practically bouncing in his seat as Karen brought out the birthday cake. As soon as he'd finished his slice, he waited impatiently to be allowed to open his gifts.

He sighed heavily for the third time before Karen rolled her eyes with a smile and allowed him to open his gifts. Robert and Karen had gotten him a card that declared he would be able to choose his own brand new bicycle. He was thrilled with the rubber vomit that Rose had gotten him and blushed a deep red when she ruffled his hair affectionately. Toby thanked Sarah for the book on mummies politely under his mother's watchful eye and jumped up when he opened the fart machine she had wrapped separately. Upon seeing it Karen groaned and shot Sarah a look while Robert smothered a grin and disguised a laugh with a cough.

The night was completed when they watched two movies the Toby had picked out. Afterwards Sarah tucked him in, much to his complaint though she knew he secretly didn't mind as much as he protested. After she had finished tucking Toby in, Sarah made her way to the bathroom and stood in the doorway with a thoughtful expression as she watched Rose wash off the make-up she had used to hide the bags under her eyes.

"Rose, even with all that make-up you aren't fooling me you know. Something wrong and you've been ill like this for weeks now."

Rose glanced at Sarah in the mirror.

"I'll be fine, Sar. Don't worry about it."

Sarah frowned fiercely.

"Bullshit."

Rose looked away and stood rigidly. Sarah softened slightly.

"Look, I know you don't like being seen as weak. Believe me when I say you're the strongest person I've ever met, but even you need to be taken care of once in awhile."

Rose remained silent and Sarah spoke again.

" Please. Just…think about it."

Rose nodded slowly before turning around, her face one of fragile composure.

"Ok."

She gave Sarah a light squeeze on the shoulder before moving to the room they shared and crawling onto the air mattress; fighting to avoid the sleep she knew was coming to claim her.

}{

}{

_Sweetling._

She felt him wrap his arms around her and she turned her head away from him, determined not to look at him.

_Aren't you tired of this entire charade? Aren't you cold, weary and worn?_

The pit around them melted and suddenly she found herself clean, warm and wrapped in a feather down comforter in front of a warm fire. His head leant against the side of hers and he whispered into her ear.

_Things could be so much more lovely for you, lovely. All you need to do is whisper those three little words we've talked about and I promise you will never be cold, weary and worn again. What say you? What say you, my charmingly defiant Rose?_

She was silent, revelling in the momentary warmth she had been granted. It was tempting, oh so very tempting to give into him, she was tired…but somewhere inside of her she knew two things. She knew that something more was going on than what she was aware of and she knew that if she refused him, she would only suffer more. So she said the only thing she could say.

_No._

It was less than a second before all the warmth and comfort that had surrounded her was gone and she found herself flying through the air, hurtling down towards the pit she had spent so many of her nights. She slammed to the bottom of the pit in an instant, fairly imbedded in the mud. Left there, for the rest of the night to wonder how the fall hadn't killed her and why she almost wished it had.

Every part of her ached. The drop to the bottom of the pit seemed even harder tonight than it had been the night before. She curled up and hugged her knees. She was so very tired, bone weary, and in pain. She didn't know how long she lay in the mud crying, but all to soon he was beside her. Casually picking up the beetles the bit her and tossing them aside. She couldn't see him clearly through her tears, but she could see him lean towards her in interest.

_Care to reconsider your answer, my sweet?_

}{

}{

Sarah sighed and looked at her watch. It was past one and Toby would be home in another hour and a half, waiting for Rose and Sarah to take him bowling alley were his friends would be waiting for his birthday party. Deciding Rose had slept long enough, she made her way upstairs and knocked on the door loudly.

"Time to get up Rose! Rise and shine!"

Hearing no response, she opened the door.

"Rose!"

She pulled the blanket down from her friend's head and noticed her face was unnaturally pale and she was sweating. Sarah frown and shook her gently.

"Rose?"

}{

}{

_Please_!

She could see him clearly now. He smirked at her.

_Please, what? What is it you want, my sweet?_

She bit her lip and winced when she tasted blood. She wasn't sure when she'd split her lip; had it been when she dodged the tree or when she'd fallen from the sky? It didn't matter. She wasn't stupid. She knew that if she kept refusing him, he would make things worse until it was either do as he wanted or die. She wanted to be strong enough to beat him but she felt she wasn't. He wrapped his arms around her huddled form and put his lips to her ear.

_Come now, my Rose. Tell me what it is you want._

She shivered and screwed her eyes shut.

_I want this to stop. No more running, no more pain, I just want this nightmare to end._

She felt him smile.

}{

}{

Sarah gently slapped Rose's face.

"Come on Rose! Wake up!"

Still the blonde didn't move and if it hadn't been for the fact she was breathing, Sarah might have thought she was dead.

"Shit…fuck…ok"

Sarah darted downstairs, feeling uneasy with having left Rose alone. She grabbed the phone and dialled 911.

}{

}{

_Three little words, sweetling. Say them and I promise you, this will stop. You won't need to run anymore, no more pain…this nightmare will end. Pity that, I have enjoyed it._

Every bit of her balked at the idea of surrendering to him, but she couldn't take the constant paranoia when she was awake and the pain when she slept. He nuzzled the side of her face with his.

_Say it. Say you are mine and you have my promise._

She shuddered and barely choked the words out. Softly and haltingly spoken, but spoken nonetheless.

_I am yours._

He smiled triumphantly.

_Excellent. You're going to wake up now, sweet, and this is what you are going to do._

}{

}{

Sarah knelt beside Rose, dabbing her forehead with a cool cloth as she waited for the ambulance to arrive. She nearly jumped back in shock when Rose's eyes snapped open.

"Rose?"

The blonde never turned here eyes to Sarah, but kept them staring at the ceiling as she whispered thirteen words that changed everything.

"I wish the Goblin King would come and take you away, right now."

Sarah stared at Rose startled.

"What…what did you say?"

}{

}{

The howl of an ambulance passed by, never knowing it had originally been intended to arrive at the house it just passed. Robert glanced at the clock in his office, mindful that it was time to go pick Toby up and take him to the bowling alley for his birthday. He glanced wistfully at the family portrait he kept on his desk, he and his wife Karen stat on either side of their son, Toby, who sat on a tree stump between them. He smiled at the portrait fondly, ignorant that at one time he'd had a daughter who had been in that same picture, sitting on the tree stump and holding Toby in her arms.

* * *

**Kris: Dun dun dun!**

**Jareth: (scowls) I'm hardly in this!**

**Kris: Hold your horses! You'll be in it more soon. (mutters) Whiny goblin babe.**

**Jareth: (glares) What did you say?**

**Kris: Nothing. Just making a shout out to my readers out there in Poland. (Jarek sneaks up behind her and bearhugs her from behind) EEP!**

**Jarek: NINJA HUG!**

**Jareth: (scoffs) Idiot.**

**(Kris and Jarek share a look and pounce on Jareth hugging him)**

**Jareth: REMOVE YOURSELVES! (glares at them both)**

**Kris: HEY! (glares) Alright, which one of you goosed me?**

**Jarek: Jareth did it! (runs off)**

**Jareth: I did not. (smirks) Though if I'm going to be blamed for it in either case...(leers)**

**Kris: Eep! Umm..review! (runs off)**


	5. Underground

**CoffeeKris: Before you read this chapter I'd just like to give a shout out to my new beta Clare. YOU ROCK AND ROLL GIRL!**

* * *

Sarah stared blankly at Rose, unable to believe the words that her best friend and roommate had just spoken. As soon as the words had been spoken, the honey blonde's eyes fluttered closed and she returned to sleep. Sarah felt frozen in her kneeling position, anticipating the frantic fluttering of an owl at her window. She saw a movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see a goblin tentatively crawl out from her closet door. It noticed her gaze and flashed her a wave and a smile before hopping across the room and unlatching her window, opening it for the owl that waited patiently outside. It scampered back to the closet, but Sarah barely noticed it as she watched the owl transform into a figure she hadn't seen in eight years. He smirked at her.

"Hello Sarah," he drawled pleasantly.

She narrowed her eyes at him and stood, putting herself between Rose and Jareth. She mustered up every ounce of fearlessness and defiance she had ever possessed; she defied him when she was fifteen and if he thought she was afraid of him now, he was out of his mind.

"Goblin King," she acknowledged warily.

She was relieved when her voice came out that it was steady and strong with just the right amount of annoyance colouring it.

"That is my title, yes. Good of you to remember it."

His smirk turned into a grin. She frowned at him.

"I don't generally forget people who try to steal my brother away."

He quirked an eyebrow and inquired mockingly,

"Have there been many?"

She ignored the teasing question.

"Why?" she asked him with a slight tilt of her head.

He tilted his own head to the side, as if mocking her. He regarded her for a moment then asked,

"Why, what?"

She glanced back and Rose for a moment before returning her gaze to Jareth.

"Why now? Why wait eight years? Why hurt my best friend just to make her wish me away? What have you been doing to her?" The words rushed out of her mouth angrily.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.

"I'm not stupid, Goblin King. Rose has been acting strangely, and everything I've seen seems to have more than a little in common with what I know of your world; so don't try and tell me that it's all a big coincidence. I'm not fifteen anymore, if you're going to try and trick me, you'll need to do a better job this time around."

He silently delighted that her fire had not left her in the eight years since he'd last spoken to her. Shrugging he set about answering her questions as it suited him.

"Now because it was good timing. Eight years because I could not do anything before. I did not hurt your _friend_, nor did I make her wish you away. _I_ have done nothing to her. I'm certain she is fine," he retorted regally.

Sarah quirked an eyebrow.

"Fine? Take another look and then tell me if you think she's _fine_."

She sidestepped, allowing Jareth a view of the girl behind her. He frowned, Sarah was right, the girl looked terrible. Her skin was pale and looked damp, her hair stuck to her face where it touched and dark rings sat under her eyes. Sarah watched him take in her friend's appearance.

"See what you've done to her?" she accused in a mixture of anger and worry.

He shifted his gaze to Sarah.

"As I've already told you, _I _have done nothing to her." he replied evenly.

Sarah examined his face for a trace of a lie and found none.

"But someone did." she guessed.

He made no comment so she tucked that information away before she pressed further.

"I want to know what's going on here, Goblin King. You can't just swoop in here and take me away without giving me, at the very least, an explanation."

He gave her a bemused look.

"Oh I can't? How strange, as I believe I am more than capable of doing just that." he paused and quirked an eyebrow at her meaningfully.

"Now, my dear, I suggest we continue this conversation at a more appropriate time; as you have just shown me, your friend appears quite ill. I am more than willing to have my healers assist her, though if you are not as concerned with her welfare as you seem to be, by all means we can continue our discussion..." he let his voice trail off and watched her think over his offer, patiently waiting for her conscience to act in his favour.

She bit her lip, thinking; she supposed both of them would have to go Underground anyway. She knew that since she'd been wished away Rose would need to run the Labyrinth. It would be better if she had recovered before attempting the Labyrinth, this Sarah was sure of. After a moment, Sarah gave him a short nod.

"Alright, fine."

He stepped past her and scooped Rose up before looking at Sarah, who watched with a concerned expression on her face. He gave her an amused glance.

"Oh come now, would you rather carry her yourself? Don't look at me like I'm about to devour her, come along and hold my arm."

Sarah frowned at him, but he had a point; she couldn't have carried Rose herself. Still, the evident laughter in his voice made her want to hit him. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed onto his arm.

Within moments they were in the castle, standing in a small stone room with a cot and a few chairs in it. Jareth placed Rose on the cot and turned to Sarah.

"I will send for the healer. You may remain here while your friend is examined and should you wish to remain with her until she awakens, you may. If you would rather go to your rooms, simply find a goblin and ask them to take you to the green room. Your friend will stay here until she is fully healed."

He turned to leave but was halted by Sarah's voice.

"So, after Rose is healed... then she'll run the Labyrinth for me, right?"

He turned and smiled at her.

"No"

She frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because that is not the way it is done."

He smiled, fully aware of the irony in his statement and she rolled her eyes.

"That's not much of an answer."

He shrugged.

"You didn't give me much of a question."

She glared at him and he turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asked trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"To deal with some business."

Without another word he left the room and entered the office adjacent to it. The healer sat at a desk and greeted his King with a worried expression that went from his bushy moustache to the top of his bald head.

"Hello your majesty. Not feeling quite right?"

Jareth grinned at his neurotic healer and shook his head.

"I assure you I'm fine, Grover. However there is a mortal girl in your exam room who is not. I expect you can return her to health?"

A look of relief passed over the healer's face.

"Oh, a mortal is it? Yes, yes, simple things, mortals. Not a difficulty. It will be done, your majesty."

Jareth nodded his thanks to the healer and left the office, walking towards his study. He summoned for Carlisle and sat at his desk, waiting. He contemplated his situation. He had thoroughly enjoyed the ability to speak with Sarah again despite, or perhaps because of, the circumstances.

For eight years all he'd been able to do was watch her, in his owl form, with no way of contacting her. He'd had to wait until she was finally close enough to someone with a mind open to magical influence; someone who believed. He had enlisted Carlisle's help in getting the girl to bring Sarah to him, but he hadn't counted on his cousin to become entranced by his prey.

Jareth rubbed his brow softly. He was at a loss as to how he was going to explain Rose's continual presence in the Underground, let alone why she was being given to Carlisle. Sarah would be furious to learn that her friend had been used as payment, particularly if she knew what the services rendered had been. He was torn between smiling and frowning at the thought of her reaction. Jareth sighed, he'd acted without thinking things through as thoroughly as usual; he'd been completely focussed on returning Sarah to the Underground that he hadn't bothered to contemplate the repercussions of promising her friend to his cousin. However, regardless to Sarah's reaction, Carlisle had a legitimate claim on Rose and Jareth knew it.

A thought came to him suddenly and he smiled broadly. Loopholes. That was the answer to his dilemma! Jareth had agreed to let Carlisle have the girl as payment, he never said he wouldn't help her escape Carlisle's claim. He grinned in relief. Finally some good had come from the years of lessons on the sly machinations of the court. Every situation had it's loopholes and he intended to take complete advantage. He was still smiling at his own cleverness when Carlisle knocked at the door. Schooling his features, Jareth flicked his wrist, causing the door to open. Carlisle entered with a exuberant smile upon his face and rubbed his hands together.

"Where is she?" he asked with evident excitement in his voice.

Jareth frowned.

"If you are referring to the girl you demanded as payment, she is with the healer."Carlisle sank down into a seat across from Jareth.

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

Jareth shrugged and leant back in his chair.

"Aside from the fact she is obviously ill, I do not know. However, until she is completely healed I think it best you keep away from her. Allow her to recuperate from whatever illness she suffers from and adjust to our world before announcing your claim on her."

Carlisle regarded Jareth strangely before speaking.

"You seem suspiciously worried about her welfare."

Jareth sighed in annoyance.

"I am more concerned about explaining the entire situation to Sarah." he replied honestly "I suggest you return home, I will send word when your girl recovers."

Carlisle stood with a grin.

"Kicking me out of your kingdom, cousin?"

Jareth smirked at him.

"Yes, now get out."

Carlisle shook his head with a smile.

"Very well. I am gone, you uncouth Goblin."

Jareth mock glared at him.

"Good. Be gone, pretentious Fae."

* * *

**Kris: Bah, it's really really late; I know. I'm a horrible person but real life took over.**

**Jarek: BAH! (glares)**

**Kris: (rolls her eyes) In any case, at least you got a chapter full of Jareth, though he is unfortunately clothed in it. Still, at least he won't pout now.**

**Jareth: (raises an eyebrow) I do not pout. Ever. (points at Jarek) THAT is pouting with a mix of glare. **

**Jarek: (grumbles and storms off)**

**Jareth: What is his problem? **

**Kris: (sigh) I've been ignoring him and his attempts to inspire me for about two weeks.**

**Jareth: (looks pensive) I think I prefer him this way.**

**Kris: (rolls her eyes again) Review please. **


	6. Questions and Answers

**CoffeeKris: It's late! I know it's late! It's very very very very very very very very very very very very very very late!**

* * *

Sarah watched silently as the healer, a nervous looking bald man with a bushy moustache, examined Rose. She watched him as he ground up some strange looking plants she'd never seen before and make a sort of paste, all the while contemplating the situation in which she now found herself.

She had a lot of questions and it hadn't escaped her attention that Jareth had skilfully evaded answering them before he buggered off to do whatever 'business' it was he needed to attend to. She frowned in thought, feeling like she was in a play but hadn't been given a script. She cleared her throat and addressed the healer when he glanced at her.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me what exactly is making my friend sick?"

His moustache twitched and he smiled thinly.

"Ah…yes. Well, Lady…" he trailed off, realizing he'd never bothered to ask her name.

She smiled at his look of distress.

"Sarah."

He started a little at the name.

"Yes, that's what I thought. It seems, Lady Sarah, that your friends suffers from a sort of fatigue…apparently some sort of sleep deprivation and in my opinion a great deal of mental exhaustion. But…uh, not to worry. This mixture will help speed up her recovery, some nutrients and rest and I promise you she'll be right as rain." he said this as though it was a great relief to him to tell her so.

Sarah nodded and smiled again.

"Thank you…um, I'm sorry I don't know your name."

He smiled and bowed his head.

"Grover, my Lady."

"Thank you, Grover." she said. She took a deep breath and fixed him with a look of pure determination.

"I need to speak with the Goblin King, would you have any idea where he is?"

Grover's moustache twitched violently. He had an idea but he wasn't about to give her directions lest he find himself in the Bog of Eternal Stench. He was terrified of the Bog, it looked horribly unsanitary.

"I don't know where he is, my Lady. Though I'm sure one of the goblins does and could assist you."

He nodded to her and bustled from the room quickly. Sarah smiled at him and left to find a goblin.

}{

}{

}{

Carlisle heaved a bored sigh and tossed the book he'd been attempting to read on a chair. Try as he might, he was having trouble getting Rose out of his mind. He wasn't usually one for mortals, he'd been one of the first to tease Jareth for falling for one, and now Carlisle found himself in a similar position, completely unsure of what exactly it was about this one mortal that captivated him.

He huffed and looked around his study vacantly, trying to figure out a way to distract him from his impatience at having the girl with him. He wondered how long it would take her to heal from whatever it is that was ailing her. For that matter, what was it that was ailing her in the first place? He would have liked to have stayed in the Goblin Kingdom to find out, but his cousin was obviously wary of his presence there at the moment.

If it weren't for the fact that Jareth was obviously besotted with Sarah, Carlisle would be worried he wanted to keep Rose for himself. The possessive thought startled him. He hadn't before considered the possibility of Rose being romantically involved with another.

The Fae remembered her surrender with a smile, consoling himself that he had claim to her now. Comforting himself with this thought, he set about making preparations for when she would come to stay.

}{

}{

}{

It had taken contradictory reports of where Jareth was from six goblins and several wrong directions before Sarah finally found out Jareth was in his study and where the study was. With a deep breath, she knocked on the door firmly. She wanted answers and figured that she might as well get them while she was waiting for Rose to wake up.

The door opened before her and Jareth looked up from his desk to smirk at her.

"Miss me already, Precious?" he asked mockingly.

"Hardly," she scoffed. "I have a million questions, Goblin King, and I want some answers."

He tsked lightly.

"Now Sarah, we can't always get what we want."

She rolled her eyes.

"But if you try sometimes, you just might find, you get what you need." she sang sarcastically.

Jareth raised an eyebrow, honestly confused, and Sarah mentally thanked Mick Jagger for helping her confuse the Goblin King. She took a deep breath.

"Alright, I want to know exactly why I'm back here, why Rose can't run the labyrinth for me, why is all of this happening now and what the hell you have to do with it all." She finished listing her questions and crossed her arms. He smiled at her in amusement.

"That's quite a list of questions, are you quite certain you're prepared for the answers?" He asked, challenging her with a look of mock doubt. She glared at him and nodded.

"And what, Precious, would I get in return for answering these many questions."

Sarah had to bite her tongue to keep from replying that he would get to keep all of his teeth. She was smart enough to know that threatening a magical King was most likely not the best idea on the planet.

"That would depend on what it was you wanted," she replied carefully.

He nodded thoughtfully and was quiet for a moment.

"I will answer your questions, Sarah, provided you address me as Jareth rather than simply Goblin King all the time and that you treat me with the respect deserved of my office for the duration of your time here."

She considered the terms and could see no problem with them.

"Agreed,"

He smiled and leant back in his chair, gesturing for her to sit down in the chair across from him. She did so and he folded his hands in his lap.

"Where shall we begin?" he asked pleasantly.

Sarah deliberated for a moment.

"Why is Rose here if she's not going to run the labyrinth?" she asked.

Jareth decided a half-truth for now would be best.

"She is evidently ill; she is here to be healed. I assure you, I do not have any ill intentions towards her in the slightest."

Sarah searched his face looking for a trace of a lie and found none.

"Why can't Rose run the labyrinth?"

He smirked.

"I believe I already informed you that she can not run the labyrinth because that is not the way it is done." His voice betrayed some of his enjoyment at baiting her. She frowned.

"But…I don't understand. According to the book, the wisher gets a chance to solve the labyrinth. Unless…Rose doesn't want to save me? But then, how would you know that, she wasn't conscious when you showed up so I know she hasn't chosen her dreams."

Jareth scoffed lightly.

"Had you ever finished that dear little book of yours, Sarah, you would be fully aware that Rose can not run the labyrinth because you can not be won back." he stated

Sarah furrowed her brow in confusion.

"I can't be won back? Why not?" she asked flummoxed

He leant forward.

"Sarah, it is quite simple. The Labyrinth has many purposes. It tests the mettle and heart of those who have wished away their children and it protects the Goblin City and the castle. This you knew," he paused seeing in her eyes the confirmation that she followed him so far but remained confused. He smirked and continued.

"If you had finished your book, my dear you would _also_ know that since it's creation it has sought a ruler who can best it. The Labyrinth is the test to find the Goblin Queen."

He watched her for signs of understanding briefly before making his point obvious.

"Once the Goblin Queen has been selected, she can not be won back."

Sarah's eyes widened as she connected the dots and her jaw dropped.

"No," she blurted, her voice filled with disbelief.

He smirked at her.

"Yes."

She ran a hand through her hair in frustration and stood up, pacing agitatedly.

"What kind of screwy proposal is that? Are you telling me that because I traversed your labyrinth to get my brother back, whom you stole, that it means we're _engaged_?"

He scowled lightly.

""I do believe we have been over this, my dear. _You_ wished your brother away and my goblins merely retrieved him. He was not _stolen_. As to a proposal, I believe you have received one, after you traversed my Labyrinth... perhaps you recall this? I _generously _allowed you further time to become more mature. However, what is said is said and what is done is done."

She shook her head is disbelief.

"This. This is ridiculous. My solving the Labyrinth does NOT mean we're engaged."

He stood and stalked towards her.

"Oh but it does. Think about it Sarah, you knew the story. _The King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl._ The entire Labyrinth knew that you were a potential Queen. Think about it. When you first met Hoggle, did it not seem he was expecting you? He certainly was not particularly happy to see you, was he? And why would he be? We both know he's not fond of his King so why would he be fond of his potential Queen? Did you not wonder why he told you that if you got to the centre, you'd never get out again?"

She shook her head stubbornly.

"This still doesn't make sense. If you wanted me to get through the Labyrinth, why try to keep me from finishing it?"

He sighed.

"Partly because that is how the game is played, partly because you were younger than I had originally planned and partly because your brother was a lively little chap. I thought I'd call him Jareth."

He flashed her a smile and she rolled her eyes with a frown.

"Ok. First of all, what do you mean 'that's how the game is played' and secondly, what do you mean I was younger than you'd planned?"

He shook his head.

"So many questions, Sarah. You would do well to save some of them for later. After all, you have forever to learn the answers."

She frowned at his evasion.

"We are not engaged. In case you've forgotten, I turned down that 'proposal' at the end of my trip through the Labyrinth last time."

He smirked, enjoying the argument and walked closer to her, satisfied when she stood her ground.

"You never said 'no'. You said I had no power over you. Completely different matters all together."

She glowered at him.

"I never said 'yes' either." she bit out.

He smirked.

"You will."

She rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time in their discussion.

"You are the exact same arrogant bastard I remember. You haven't changed a bit."

He grinned.

"You would be disappointed if I had." Reaching forward he snatched up her hand and stroked the back of it lightly with his thumb. "I fully intend to sweep you off your feet, Sarah Williams, no matter how long it takes me."

She tried valiantly to ignore the appeal in what he'd just said and the movements of his thumb over her hand.

"It's lucky for you, you've got an eternity then." She shocked herself at having let those words escape her. He chuckled before stilling and sighing in irritation.

"It appears I must go, I'm being summoned." He lifted her hand to place a kiss on it, before letting go.

She frowned at him.

"I still have questions, Jareth, this discussion isn't over."

He met smirked at her.

"I'd be disappointed if it were."

He faded from sight as he spoke and Sarah glared at the spot he had been, before heaving a sigh.

"Prick." she muttered.

Apparently things were a lot more complicated than she could have imagined.

* * *

**Kris: (looks pleadingly at Jareth) Can I pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease be let out of the cage now? I updated!**

**Jareth: (shakes his head with mock regret) I'm afraid that simply isn't possible. You're a danger.**

**Kris: Me? How am I a danger?**

**Jareth: You killed Jarek.**

**Kris: (gasps) Jarek's dead?!**

**Jareth: (shrugs) Or he quit, I forget the details. The point is you've been neglectful and until you can be trusted again, you stay in the cage.**

**Kris: (glares before turning to readers) Dear patient readers, please review while I attempt to escape from this cage and force feed Jareth fruit cake from 1836 as punishment for sticking me in a cage. Thanks for sticking with it!**


	7. Buttercup

Having left Jareth's study soon after he did, Sarah found herself wandering through the castle in an effort to retrace her steps to the room where Rose lay sleeping. She felt a bit pissed off as well as overwhelmed with information she'd just received. Sarah felt like there were mind games being played on her and she hated it, the feeling of being in a trap she couldn't see was unnerving and aggravating all at the same time. She ran over her conversation with Jareth again.

"_that is how the game is played,"_ he'd said.

What game, she wondered. She had an inkling of what the prize was. She thought of the way he had looked at her when he'd declared his intention to sweep her off her feet. As much as she hated to admit it, there had been some appeal in his attraction to her…perhaps because it seemed to be the one thing he didn't dance around telling her. It was all too much to process and thinking over it so much was giving her a headache.

She came across a window and stopped to look through it. Below her she could see the Goblin City and marvelled at the view that also revealed the extensive labyrinth that surrounded the castle. She'd never seen it from this perspective before and she found herself awed by the size. The stone expanded lazily for a moment before several passageways turned and switched in a move that reminded Sarah of her old dog rolling over in his sleep. She smiled crookedly at the mental image. She had to admit that not all of her memories of her journey through the Labyrinth were bad ones and she did have a certain soft spot for this world that had at one time so entranced her. But… she had a life Above. Her family and friends were there, she was at the end of her post secondary education which meant that she'd soon be starting her own career. With a sigh she moved away from the window and resumed her search for the room in which Rose slept.

Eventually she managed to find her way back and gave a polite nod to Grover as she walked past to sit in a chair beside Rose's bed. Something unusual had happened to Rose, of this Sarah was sure, and she was going to find out exactly what that something was. She smiled sadly at her friend's sleeping form and reached out to squeeze her hand.

"I really hope you get better soon, Rose. I miss my best friend."

}{

}{

}{

}{

Jareth listened carefully while the mayor of the Goblin City explained the variety of problems caused by the Sphinx.

"It's not that she's entirely harmful milord, it's that she just wanders in wherever she pleases and refuses to let anyone past without solving her riddles. The east side is terrified of her, the north and west are irritated by her and the south does nothing but send me endless complaints! Her antics were almost endearing when she was little but that outlook on her changed after she ate a couple of the lower Goblins today when they couldn't answer her riddles."

Jareth scowled at the mayor.

"And you, Hornswaggle, did not think to notify me, before now, that a Sphinx had taken up residence in the City?"

The mayor looked down sheepishly.

"Well, sire, as I have explained she was a bit of a loveable mascot before the whole eating goblins business."

Jareth glared fiercely at the mayor.

"You are simply lucky she made the lower goblins her prey rather than one of the less resilient groups. Who did she eat and where are they now?"

"T-t-t-twit, Fink and Dimp, your majesty. They've been hiding in a closet since Buttercup coughed them up." Hornswaggle stuttered.

Jareth regarded him with a look of disbelief.

"Buttercup?" the word fell from the King's lips dripping in distain.

Hornswaggle nodded.

"It's what the Sphinx was named when she first arrived, sire."

Jareth shook his head and repressed the urge to sigh.

"See to it that they are looked after. I will find a more appropriate home for…_Buttercup _…and Hornswaggle, should this serious error in judgement be repeated in any other matter, I'll toss you into the Bog of Stench faster than you can blink." Jareth smiled a sinister smile and Hornswaggle gulped audibly before nodding quickly and waddling off to attend to Twit, Fink and Dimp.

Jareth shook his head and began planning where in the Labyrinth he could put the Sphinx, Buttercup. He let his mind wander from the oddly named creature and thought of his conversation with Sarah. He had enjoyed their verbal dance but he had to admit that the summons had come at a perfect time. To give Sarah too many answers to her many questions right now was a dangerous thing. She was no doubt angry at having little choice but to remain where she was. He knew as well as she did that she wasn't about to do anything that could endanger Rose and that included angering him. He smirked to himself. He loved it when Sarah was angry, a guilty pleasure of his.

Since her journey through the Labyrinth, Jareth had been more than aware of Sarah's appointed position as his betrothed. The Labyrinth was not fully sentient, but it could be pushy in it's own way if it so desired and it was very adamant in pointing out to him that Sarah was to return Underground and soon. The insistence from his own rather belligerent piece of architecture, combined with his own desire for Sarah, made the years of her absence indescribably irksome. Jareth was not by nature a particularly patient man, he was very adapt at acting patient when it suited him but really he hated it. It was this impatience, he believed, which had led him to so blindly orchestrate Sarah's return to the Underground. His lack of careful and particular planning in this situation now posed a great problem. He needed to get Sarah to understand why she was Underground, have her accept their engagement and hopefully win her heart in the process. At the same time, he needed to explain her friend's role in the entire situation and provide that same friend with a loophole large enough she could escape his cousin's claim on her. A claim that Jareth himself had given Carlisle permission to pursue. It was a lot to accomplish and he cursed himself for the careless planning that had landed him in this situation.

He was roused from his ponderings as a goblin ran past him screaming as the Sphinx sprang after it playfully. He sighed and with a wave of his hand, the Sphinx was frozen in mid leap. The goblin continued running in terror, oblivious that the furry menace was no longer an issue. Jareth rubbed one of his temples gently.

"So very much to do and you, my riddle-some friend, are not helping matters."

In a swirl of glitter the two were gone.

}{

}{

}{

To Sarah's great surprise, the bald neurotic healer who had introduced himself as Grover was an avid reader of Aboveground fiction. Having been somewhat bored and feeling fairly helpless as she was unable to help Rose, Sarah had begun a conversation with the healer and soon learned of his avid love for reading. The two talked of various things before the conversation eventually circled back to Rose.

"It's odd considering how often she does things that could wind up putting her in a hospital, but Rose is barely ever sick. It's really disconcerting seeing her like this." Sarah gestured to Rose.

Grover felt for both girls and nodded sympathetically. Such fragile creatures, mortals.

"You obviously care very deeply for your friend. Such camaraderie is a valuable treasure." he said, patting her hand gently.

Sarah smiled a little.

"We're ridiculously close now, it's weird to think we weren't always friends." she laughed lightly.

"Before we really knew each other, I couldn't stand Rose. I saw her around and she was in a few of my classes but I thought she was arrogant and that irritated me. She was always doing things however she wanted and making the rest of the world conform to it, I didn't like that. After a while though, we ended up hanging out in the same circle of friends and I got to know her better. She can be arrogant, but if she is it's generally because she's irritated with someone or because she genuinely believes that her way is the most beneficial to all those involved. Just part of who she is, I'm glad I got to know her better. We talked about first impressions once and it turns out she thought I was prissy and needed a reality check. I guess we kind of balance each other out."

Grover noted how much love Sarah obviously had for her friend and was touched by the sincerity. He smiled gently.

"Appearances can be deceiving. That's one of the rules of life when one resides in the Goblin Kingdom. For example…I take it you've met some of the lower goblins, yes?"

Grover looked expectantly at Sarah and she shook her head.

"I saw goblins, yes, but what do you mean lower goblins?"

Grover smiled.

"Ah, you see, there are different levels of goblins. Lower, middle and high. Lower goblins are the sort that go about scaffying off with mortal's belongings, children, and whatnot. They're not particularly articulate, nearly indestructible and not very high in intelligence level. Then there are the middle goblins, fairly articulate, wonderful workers, not nearly as tough as the lower goblins, but still fairly sturdy and fairly intelligent. Then you have the high goblins. That would be the category that I myself fall under." he smiled at her a bit ruefully. "I'll leave it up to you to decide how intelligent and articulate we are but I warn you now that we're not indestructible. More sturdy than you mortals perhaps, but not indestructible."

Sarah shook her head, stunned.

"Wow, I had no idea there were different levels."

Grover nodded.

"Oh yes, different levels, different classes and different communities."

Sarah shook her head.

"I'm really surprised. I-" she stifled a yawn.

Grover stood up immediately.

"Oh! I hadn't realized how long we'd been talking. It must be past dinnertime, you must be exhausted Lady Sarah. Would you like me to have someone show you your rooms?"

Sarah thought for a moment and then nodded slowly. Grover summoned a servant to escort her back to her rooms. Sarah paused before she left.

"Could you get a hold of me the moment Rose wakes up, though? I feel kind of bad just leaving her here."

Grover nodded.

"I'll have someone send word immediately."

She smiled and thanked him before being escorted to her rooms. It had been a long day.

* * *

**Kris: It's horrendously late, my muse is dead, and real life and Rick Rolled me.**

**Jareth: (shakes head dissapprovingly) Excuses, excuses. You'd best get your act together scribe, I'd hate to toss you into an oubliette. Especially since you only just escaped from the cage.**

**Kris: (quirks her eyebrow) Oh, Please. After I force fed you fruitcake? You'd love to toss me into an oubliette. You'd love it like Garfield loves lasagna.**

**Jareth: (scowls) Are you insinuating that I'm like an irritating fat orange cat?**

**Kris: (smirks) You can be rather catty, birdbrain.**

**Jareth: (glares) That's it, I've been generous up until now...**

**Kris: (interrupts) But you can be more flamboyant? I don't think so Jareth, really, I'm not sure it's possible. **

**Jareth: (throws crystal at Kris which disappears her to an oubliette) Irritating witch...(glances at audience) Consider this story on Hiatus for the time being. At least until that one learns some manners. (vanishes in a poof of glitter)**


	8. More Questions! Less Answers!

Jareth, watched the Sphinx known as Buttercup -he cringed just thinking the name- as she sniffed around her new home. An environment that would put her directly in the path of any runner getting close to the castle and yet far enough away from the various goblins to ensure no more of his less intelligent subjects where consumed.

After a few moments of inspecting the area the Sphinx moved lazily to a shaded spot under a stone archway and look dolefully at the Goblin King.

"Nothing to chase." she lamented.

Jareth smirked

"Yes, well that was rather the point."

Buttercup frowned before tilting her head and regarding him thoughtfully.

"Riddle me this, Goblin King.

I will never fade away,

I will never be destroyed,

I am constant,

I am continuous.

What am I?"

"Everlasting." he replied, shaking his head in mock disappointment. "Not a very difficult riddle, I'm afraid."

Buttercup shrugged and twitched her tail.

"Not hungry." she replied huffily.

Jareth chuckled pleasantly and sat beside the Sphinx, scratching her lightly behind the ears.

"Since I've answered your riddle, I do believe you owe me a piece of wisdom. After all, those are the rules." He grinned, knowing how much any Sphinx loathed bestowing any kind of helpful advice.

Buttercup's ear twitched in irritation and she regarded the Goblin King for a moment before speaking.

"If you paint yourself into a corner, simply through bad planning, you are better to admit your error and attempt to fix it than to try to make it work or hide your mistake."

Jareth quirked an eyebrow.

"That's a piece of wisdom?"

Buttercup sniffed and curled up.

"That is a piece of common sense. Much more valuable and useful if used, dangerous if not used." she regarded him sharply. "Nap." she said and closed her eyes to slip into slumber.

Jareth shook his head in amusement and left the creature to her rest as he returned to the castle to contemplate just what in the seven levels of hell he was going to do about Sarah and her friend.

}{

}{

}{

}{

}{

Sarah paced the floor of her rooms and tried to work through the various problems she found herself faced with.

_My best friend is unconscious, I'm supposedly engaged to the Goblin King and I have no foreseeable way out of any of this mess at present. Brilliant._

Deciding that such melancholy probably wasn't going to get her anywhere useful, Sarah sat down and began to mull over everything she had learned thus far.

_Alright, so apparently the Goblin King wants to 'sweep me off my feet'. Why? Well because we're engaged I guess…but what the hell? I just don't understand this and I have basically no information to go on. Note to self: get more information on supposed 'engagement'. Alright, next problem. Rose is suffering from fatigue and sleep deprivation…which makes no sense because all she does lately is sleep._

Sarah huffed a breath and got up to try and move around a bit more, she always found she thought better while moving.

_Ok, think. Rose doesn't usually sleep the way she has been doing lately but it's now that she's suffering from sleep deprivation, so what does that mean?_

She paused her aimless wandering around the room to glance out the window. Watching passively as a small bird flew after some sort of insect.

_Birds…Rose has been freaked by birds lately…and she had some nightmare about ravens. I bet that's it, something is interfering in her dreams. And who does that sound like? _

Her face fell into a deep frown. Oh, when she saw the Goblin King he was in for a world of trouble…or at least a headache. Though…judging from the lower goblins she remembered from the Goblin City she supposed that the Goblin King may be immune to headaches, or at least have a high tolerance for them. She was soon pulled from her musings as there was a knock at her room's door. She opened it to see a face she hadn't seen in eight years.

"Hoggle?"

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Rose felt like she was being pulled out of a tub of molasses. Every part of her felt heavy and lazy. Yawning, she dragged a hand up to rub her eyes only to find them coated with a crust. Gently she reached to her other eye and found the same crust there, she tried opening her eyes but was unable.

_Okay, calm, you're probably fine, just…need to get whatever is on your face, the hell OFF, your face. Probably Sarah's little brother playing a prank. Just…deep calming breaths._

"Sar? You here? I think Budders was up to mischief of some sort cause there's some weird stuff on my eyes and I can't really open them." she paused waiting for an answer. "Sarah?"

Sighing she sat up and rolled off the air mattress to get up and attempt to find the bathroom. Unfortunately she rolled off the cot she'd been unknowingly sleeping on and fell to the floor.

"AHHG! What the hell?" Rose sat up dazedly and tried to pry the crust off her eyes with no success. "Ok, this whole being unable to open my eyes crap is getting old and what the hell did I just fall off of? HELLO?"

She listened for some sort of response but there was none. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

_Ok, I'm fine. Rose, you are fine. Fine, fine, fine. You can't open you're eyes and you just fell off of…umm something?_

She reached out and arm, gingerly, trying to make sense of her surroundings.

_Nothing to be worried about, so you can't see….no big. You can feel stuff, so be feeling-stuff-girl. Ok, the floor is….cold….well that was informative. Doesn't feel like wood, definitely not shag carpet. Ok, I have no patience for this. _

"HELP!" she paused and listened for a response. "SARAH? ANYBODY? HELLO!"

Finally the silence was shattered by the sound of scurried footsteps, soon Rose could hear someone enter the room.

"My word, Miss uhhh Rose, was it? You do have a set of lungs on you." The voice was masculine but unfamiliar.

"Yeah, well it comes in handy for asking questions like 'Who the hell are you?' and 'Why the hell can't I open my eyes." she snapped.

Rose curled herself in a defensive stance and listened intently to the shuffling of the room's other occupant; there was a breeze and the voice that spoke was evidently close to her.

"Ahem…yes…uh, this compound here will remove the paste on your eyes….if you would be so kind as to put out your hand?"

The man was evidently intimidated by her or by the situation which Rose felt reason enough to obey his request, holding out her hand until he place a gooey and gritty cream on it which he then instructed her to rub over her eyes until the crust began to dissolve.

"So…who did you say you were again? And do you have a towel for me to wipe my face?"

"Oh! Uh, yes, certainly…"she heard more shuffling and a towel was pressed into her waiting hand. "My name is Grover, Miss Rose."

Wiping her eyes with the towel he had given her, Rose took a moment to look at Grover and restrained herself from smiling a bit; the man was evidently a bit nervous as his large bushy moustache twitched every few seconds as though it wanted to run off.

"Alright. So your name is Grover…you don't happen to be related to Grover of Sesame Street, do you?"

The healer hesitated for a moment.

"No, I don't believe so. Is this…Grover of Sesame Street, a friend of yours?"

This time Rose couldn't repress a smile.

"I guess you could say he's a childhood friend. Well then, Grover, would you be so kind as to tell me what the junk on my eyes was and where I am and how I got to be here?"

His large mustache twitched furiously for a moment.

"You-why-that is- the King brought you here so that I could heal you…this is his castle."

Rose gaped at Grover before sighing.

"Ok, so apparently I've gone delusional from lack of sleep. I don't feel crazy but I guess crazy people don't feel crazy, they think everyone else is crazy and you, sir, are super duper fruit loops."

The befuddled healer frowned.

"Miss Rose, I'm utterly at a loss…you aren't crazy I assure you."

She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe a hallucination. I may be crazy, but I'm not stupid."

"Would it help if I asked Lady Sarah to come speak with you?"

"You mean hallucination Sarah because _this _is a delusion and I have clearly gone crazy, I should have known!"Rose leapt to her feet and started to pace, causing the frightened healer to back up. She pointed at him with a look of pure exasperated disbelief.

"I should have seen the signs! I mean, the dreams? They were practically a sign saying 'Welcome to Crazy-town' population: you!' I mean, who the hell dreams up this sort of nonsense? And-"

The honey blonde continued to rant about psychology, her psyche and the possibility that she was they mayor of Crazytown, oblivious to the healer who quietly left the room and sent a goblin to let Sarah know her friend was awake.

* * *

**CoffeeKris: **So, it's been a very...very long time. I'm sorry! I know this update is short, and I can't even tell you how long it will be before the next installment is up but...umm I love you and don't hurt me?

**Jareth: *looks at Kris in suprise*** I thought you were dead!

**CoffeeKris: **Rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated.

**Jareth: **By whom?

**CoffeeKris:** Me. Well, me and that homeless guy in front of Chapters.

**Jareth: **The fellow who speaks in rhyme?

**CoffeeKris:** No, he's not homeless that guy is just a street artist. The guy who mumbles. I just know he's talking about me.

**Jareth: *sighs* **You are a strange and horrible person.

**CoffeeKris: **Yeah, I know. Also, I have a blog now! Go check it out! Link in mah profile!

**Jareth: *scowls* **That was both a terrible segue and horrible self promotion.

**CoffeeKris: **Shut up, I want attention! ***appears in a flurry of of sparkles, double rainbows and light***

**Jareth: **And you call ME flamboyant.


End file.
